On My Mind Too Much
by meghan.x
Summary: …he isn't hers, she isn't his but they are still on each others minds too much for their liking… Short one-shot.


**Title: **On My Mind Too Much

**Rating: **Teen.

**Pairings: **Ricky/Adrian with small hints of Ricky/Amy & Ben/Adrian.

**Summary:**_…he isn't hers, she isn't his but they are still on each others minds too much for their liking… Short one-shot. _

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know you all are still high off of last weeks episode of Secret Life with the revelation of Ricky/Amy feelings but this one-shot has been in my head all of season three. **

* * *

…_they have always been on a collision course. _

* * *

_I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left,_

_I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this _

_And all the baggage that seems to still exist _

_It seems the only blessing I have left to my name _

_Is not knowing what we could have been_

_What we should have been …_

-Kieth Urban-You'll think of me

She doesn't know if she's still in love with Ricky.

_He knows it's time to move on. _

She was scared what he was going think when he found out about her pregnancy. She knew it was totally over between them at that point but she would wake up smiling in the middle of the night because she had a dream he said he still loved her and he was sorry. That is why they are called dreams though, they are the furthest from reality.

_He wishes he could forgive her easily, and just go back to the way things used to be. Where he would just knock on her door and he knew she was waiting because she was in her lingerie and looking sexy as ever. He missed that she was available whenever he wanted him and he could simply shoot her a text, saying he needed her. She would happily oblige. He would lay in bed at night and he would swear he could feel her. Her perfectly manicured finger nails digging into his shoulders as she cried out his name, her long soft legs wrapped around his waist. That is when he dials the number of a random girl; to fill the emptiness…_

When she goes through her closet, she finds one of his old t-shirts she swore she threw out. When she moved into her new house, she put his stuff in the trash or gave it back. Obviously she missed one because she is now standing in front of her closet, clutching his worn grey t-shirt. She shrugs and throws it back.

_He's talking to Amy and she brings up Adrian. He listens to Amy's smooth, velvety voice whisper Adrian's name as she refers to something he doesn't remember because hearing the girl he has tons of feelings for, murmur the other girls name he has tons of feelings for; his head spins. _

She felt safe when Ben wrapped his arms around her and she is baffled because she shouldn't feel this way. She also feels like she betrayed Ricky in a sense because she was only supposed to feel like that for him. Then she pushes that thought out of her head right away because she has to remind herself that he is no longer hers. That is when she remembers, she never really was.

Oh, how wrong she is.

_Amy left for New York and he has no clue why he misses her so much. It feels just like when he and Adrian broke up and stopped talking, yet different because Amy's thousands of miles away and Adrian is just next door. Adrian seems further. _

She sometimes lays in bed at night, wishing the baby were Ricky's. It's selfish to think this because he already has a responsibility. He already has a child who he devotes his love toand he surely doesn't need another one; but Adrian still uncaringly wishes.

_He is glad the child isn't his, but there has always been that small inch of hope it was, because he could picture himself having a baby with Adrian. That's what makes him mad. He shouldn't. He's over her. Well, he thinks he is. _

Ben is too concerned about Amy, rather then the fact that he is going to be a father and Adrian is left alone. For a brief second, she wants the comfort of Ricky's embrace.

_He just keeps getting deeper and deeper. Ashley kissed him, he misses Amy, and he misses kissing Adrian. He can't be with Ashley that way because it wouldn't be easy. It would be hard and totally wrong. That's when he realizes he likes being wanted the way Ashley wants him. Maybe it's because Ricky and Adrian used to want each other the same way. It just wasn't wrong; it was sooooooooo right. _

When her dad mentioned Ricky was stopping by, Adrian wasn't sure what to feel. Excitement, relief, worry? She pretty much felt all of those. She was so anxious. She put on a new shirt, re-did her makeup and made dinner for the two of them. When he knocked at the door, she felt the need to put her lips on hers and she had to do it for herself; to see if she felt anything there. She couldn't help the disappointment she felt when there wasn't a spark. Then she realized, they never really was. Just want. Pure want. Then after he left, she missed him and that's when she realized, she is still in love with him. The butterflies in her stomach also told her so. Or was it the fact she just got off the phone with Ben, or how she just talked to Ricky for hours?

_When he kissed Adrian, he knew there wasn't anything there. He knew that. There was nothing more then the obvious attraction between the two that __**used**__ to be there. Yet, as he crashed his lips against Amy's and held her in place, he wished for a mili-second it was Adrian he was holding this way. _

When she heard he went to New York to go see Amy, she was angry. Above angry. She was absolutely furious. Why? Because she shouldn't be jealous that he went to see Amy. She isn't his. He isn't hers.

_On the plane ride home, he was smiling like an idiot because all these feelings were rising to the surface. He finally kissed Amy and he talked to her. As he began chewing on the stale, airplane food, he couldn't help but remember the times with Adrian and the feelings he had with her. It was different though. Amy was different from Adrian and he had to choose who he wanted. It was going to be tough. _

When he returned, she demanded to know what was going on between him and Amy. She needed to know. It was hard knowing that he has feelings for Amy especially because she wished more then anything he had felt the same for her…

_He drove around in circles, blaring heavy metal on the stereo. It cleared his head. Even as he continued to circle Valley Glen, he couldn't help but keep his mind off of Adrian. She was on his mind too much for his liking… _

As she gazed out her window, holding back the tears of confusion, Ricky's face was racing through her mind. He was on her mind too much for her liking…

_Complete. _

_Review if you would like. Thanks for reading! ;) _


End file.
